A Rivalry Reunion
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Feral - Gary Owens * Lt. Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Callie Briggs - Tress MacNeille * Lt. Felina Feral - Lori Alan * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Catherine Clawson - Meredith MacRae * Lieutenant Commander Steele - Hal Rayle Supporting Cast (in order appearance): * Ann Gora - Candi Milo * Johnny K. - Mark Hamill * David Litterbin - John Byner * Narrator on TV - Barry Gordon * Enforcers - Barry Gordon, Cam Clarke, Michael Bell and Jim Cummings * Judge - Jim Cummings Transcript ACT ONE: Johnathan Steele: (furious) Ooooh...I'm outta here! SCENE END Jake: Aaah. Nothin' beats a beautiful and clean fresh air in a whole neighborhood, Chance. Wanna see my family? Chance: Are you kidding, Jake? Huh? What's the big deal about your family all the time? I feel like an orphan. Jake: Of course, you are, Chance. Sometimes it's okay that you don't have a family. Chance: You're right. (Jake and Chance waving at each other) SCENE END (Jake visits his house) Jake: Hmm..looks like there's anybody home. (turns on a light) (gasp) Clawsons: Welcome home, Jake! Jake: (laughs) ''Hey! What are you guys doing here? Robert Clawson: We're having a welcome home party. Catherine Clawson: We hope you like it. Jake: ''(gasps) ''Oh, wow! Dad, Mom, Chloe! Thank you so much Chloe: Jake: Chloe: Jake: SCENE END Chance: Unfortunately, he said I don't have a family, And I don't have a fath- ''(shocked) Aah! Uh-oh! Lt. Tobias: You are the unlucky one. Chance: What?! Hey! You're not the boss of me! Lt. Tobias: I'm the oldest member of the Enforcers, and I'm the bestest pilot in the entire universe. Chance: I'm the best pilot in the entire universe! Lt. Tobias: I am! Chance: I'm the- Commander Feral: That's enough arguing, you two! Chance / Toby: Commander Feral: I want both of you Lt. Felina: He's so happy to welcome Commander Feral: I know, Felina. I know. Chance: Fido: You look weird. Chance: No, you look weird. Fido: Chance: Hey, Feral! Where's your mother and father? Lt. Tobias: Heh. Guess your mother and father's already dead now. Eh, squirt? Chance: It doesn't make sense! Commander Feral: Your older brother said that it makes an excellent sense! Chance: How come? Fido: 'Cause they already passed away, dweeb. Jonathan Steele: Outta my way, losers! Chance: Uh Oh! Commander Feral: Hey, It's Jonathan Steele again! Back so soon? Jonathan Steele: Lt. Tobias: Jonathan Steele: Lt. Tobias: Jonathan Steele: Fine! If that's the way you want...I'm going to get a job! (laughs) Lt. Felina: Did Chance (not amused): Uh oh..Here we go again. SCENE END (Steele arrives at Mayor's office) Jonathan Steele: At last! I've always wanted to be a king of a career. And nobody can stop me! Callie / Mayor Manx: (muffling) Jonathan Steele: (evil laughs) SCENE END Jake: Chloe: Jake: Chloe: Love to. (kisses Jake's cheek) ACT TWO: Ann Gora: Hi. This is Ann Gora speaking. Katseye News. Lieutenant Johnathan Steele is back, and he's taking over the mayor's job. Jonnny: Ann Gora: SCENE END Jake: Chloe: Jake: Chloe: SCENE END Chance: Commander Feral: Lt. Tobias: Lt. Felina: Fido: Mr. Feral. How come Mr. Steele was taking over Mr. Mayor's job? Commander Feral: Only one way to find out. SCENE END Jonathan Steele: Greetings, Clawsons! At your service! Jake's father: Sorry, sir. Johnathan Steele: You must be Robert, and you must be Catherine. Jake's mother: (in Chloe's room) Jonathan Steele: Uh, hey, little girl. What'cha doin'? Chloe: Uh, I'm just playing Chloe: Why? (cheerful) Thank you, Mr. Steele. Jonathan Steele: So, little girl. Why don't you come to my office to see a special surprise, huh? Chloe: (gasps) Would I? I would love to! (kisses Jonathan Steele's cheek) Jonathan Steele: (grab her hand) So come on. I'll show ya a secret, so you owe me a cup of coffee. SCENE END (at secret office) Jonathan Steele: Okay, little girl. You could open your eyes now! Ta-da! Well, little girl. This is a secret office office. Chloe: Oh, Wow! Aren't you going to get a special surprise for me? Jonathan Steele: Sure. I'll be a mayor, and you could be my deputy lieutenant mayor, my assistant if you please. Chloe: Oh, why thank you very much! (kisses Jonathan Steele's cheek again) Jonathan Steele: Why don't SCENE END (At Jake's house, his parents are watching David Litterbin on TV) Ann Gora (on TV): David Litterbin (on TV): Jake's father: Honey, did you hear that? Jake's mother: Yes. I am so embarrassed that he's always showed her something special today. Jake's father: SCENE END ACT THREE: Commander Feral: Wait a minute...Jonathan Steele was taking over my office?! And stealing the mayor's job?! Razor: And he took my little sister?! Lt. Toby: So this means he's a Razor: Yeah! Since he's the only one who takes over Callie's job! Ha! Nothin' happen. SCENE END Narrator on TV: Robert Clawson: SCENE END Chloe: (muffling) Jonathan Steele: What's the matter, little girl? Can't losing your bigger brother, eh? (chuckles) ''Aww..Too bad, he's gone forever, so nobody can see you again! ''(evil laughs) (slams the door) Chloe: (keep muffling) SCENE END Commander Feral: You T-Bone: You stay put, squirt! Fido: Hey! I wanna come too! T-Bone: Oh no! You too little and you better stay put, and you can't come with us! Fido: Hmph! SCENE END Chloe: Oh, no! (has her new communicator) Big brother! Come in! Razor: Yes, little sis? Chloe: Jonathan Steele's back, and he took over the mayor's job, and Lt. Toby: Hang in there, Chloe! We're on our way! Alright, gang! It's time for a helpful plan! Razor: SWAT Kats! To the jet! Lt. Toby: (to T-Bone) ''Hurry up, squirt! Time to get in a jet! T-Bone: Oh, boy! I don't have to wait to get in a jet! Fido: Hey, squirt! Wait up! SCENE END ''(in Lt. Toby's jet with Felina and Fido) Lt. Toby: Did she has her new communicator just like Deputy Mayor Briggs? Lt. Felina: I hope so, and the answer is right. Lt. Toby: (in a turbokat, Razor checks his radar) Razor: Any progress of how to find my little sister, T-Bone? T-Bone: Nope, no sign of her, Razor. Razor: Why don't you get a request, sure-shot? T-Bone: Razor, that's a radical idea! SCENE END (in Lt. Toby's jet with Felina and Fido) Lt. Toby: Fido: Roger that! Lt. Toby: SCENE END (in the mayor's office) Jonathan Steele: (laughs) ''I'm the new mayor! I'm ''(Chloe runs away to rescue Callie Briggs and the Mayor Manx) Jonathan Steele: Hey, where do you think you're going, little girl?! Come back here! (Chloe unties Callie Briggs and the Mayor Manx) Mayor Manx: Thanks for saving us, little girl. Chloe: Don't mention it. Callie: Well..I guess we don't want to be late for Jonathan Steele: Going somewhere? I shouldn't expect you escaped this office! Callie: Look, Jonathan! You took over my job, and you replaced us! Jonathan Steele: Very well, sweetheart. My time is this! (shows his fist to Manx) Mayor Manx: P-Please don't hurt me... SCENE END Razor: Okay, T-Bone. T-Bone: Roger that! SCENE END Jonathan Steele: I engage you. (kiss Callie's hand) Razor: (tarzan yells) ''Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! ''(they both kick the window glass with grappling hooks) Razor: Yee-HAAW! Jonathan Steele: Hey! What are you SWAT Kats doing in my office?! Razor: Have no fear, the SWAT Kats Jonathan Steele: Razor: SCENE END Lt. Tobias: Alright, guys! Let's move! (Toby kicks the door) Lt. Tobias: You have the right to remain silent! Jonathan Steele: No I'm not! Lt. Tobias: Jonathan Steele: Felina: T-Bone: Jonathan Steele: Fido: Commander Feral: Freeze! You're under arrest! (puts handcuffs on Steele's hands) Jonathan Steele: Lt. Tobias: Can it! SCENE END (in the court) Judge: (to Steele) You are disgrace for stealing the mayor's job! Mr. Johnathan Steele. How does he plead? Razor: He's guilty, your honor. He's the only one who swipe the mayor's career. Judge: The jury has reached the verdict.... All: Guilty! Jonathan Steele: WHAT?! (Commander Feral and the Enforcers dragging Jonathan Steele back to jail) Jonathan Steele (furious): Curse you, SWAT Kats! And I'll be back! Fido: (points at Steele) Ha ha! Steele's in big trouble! T-Bone: Sucker! Toby: Thanks Commander Feral: No problem SCENE END (in ) Commander Feral: Razor: T-Bone: All: (laughs) Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994